The Pirates' Guidelines
The Pirates' Code Guidelines: A Booke for Those Who Desire to Keep to the Code and Live a Pirate's Life è un'opera doppiamente fittizia legata alla serie di film Disney Pirati dei Caraibi. È presentato come scritto dal personaggio Joshamee Gibbs. È stato pubblicato il 22 maggio 2007. In Italia non è mai stato pubblicato. Riguardo al libro Secondo il suo mito, esisteva solo la voce di esistere fino a quando una copia fu scoperta, perfettamente conservata, nel relitto del Titanic . Questa copia è stata ristampata da Disney Editions come se fosse stata in passato in possesso di Gibbs stesso, incluse note scritte a mano ai margini; lettere indirizzate a lui da Jack Sparrow, William Turner ed Elizabeth Swann; e i disegni e i ricordi dell'autore. Il testo autorevole di Gibbs include argomenti come il diritto di voto, la procedura corretta per dividere le parti di un premio, un'ampia sezione sulla terminologia della navigazione, la leggenda di Davy Jones, i consigli di combattimento di Will Turner, i mezzi per spezzare una maledizione azteca, come sopravvivere di fronte a cannibali e dettagli mai visti prima sulla misteriosa storia della Perla Nera. Il titolo è una citazione del film Pirati dei Caraibi - La Maledizione della Prima Luna, in cui più personaggi, dopo aver fatto riferimento al Codice Piratesco, ricordano agli altri che esso "è più una sorta di traccia che un vero regolamento" e perciò non deve essere rispettato alla lettera. Questo libro e il Codice usati nei film sono liberamente ispirati ai codici e agli articoli usati dai pirati storici . Si noti che mentre il Codice Pirata può essere fittizio, i veri pirati redigerebbero articoli per governare la loro nave. Questi articoli raffiguravano il diritto di voto per un capitano, il diritto di caricare il Capitano a bordo (e così via). Riepilogo dell'editore Per vivere la vita dei pirati, è importante rispettare il codice (ovviamente i veri pirati sanno trattare queste regole più come delle tracce, comunque). Contenuto in questo autentico manuale è il Codice Pirata, come originariamente ideato dalla Fratellanza Piratesca. Sono inclusi anche argomenti che descrivono in dettaglio tutto ciò che gli aspiranti bucanieri devono conoscere per poter ottenere il rispetto dai loro camerati e perseguire i desideri più profondi dei loro cuori. La trilogia di film di Pirati dei Caraibi ha creato una ricca mitologia da cui trarre le seguenti perle di saggezza: * Come Swagger * Capitano Jack Sparrow onestamente * Cosa fare quando la bussola non funziona * Come spezzare una maledizione azteca * Come si gioca a dadi del bugiardo * Gli usi aggiuntivi di Elizabeth Swann per un abito da sposa * Come proteggersi i capelli e la barba * Spunti di Will Turner su come duellare * Identificazione delle parti di una nave * Dizionario pirata-inglese * Come allontanare la macchia nera Questi consigli indispensabili si riveleranno utili in mare o in porto. Pieno di umorismo salato e dialogo lussureggiante della trilogia di film incredibilmente popolare, Le linee guida Pirati dei Caraibi fornisce informazioni istruttive e divertenti, pratiche e nautiche, accompagnate da accattivanti immagini a colori dei pirati preferiti di tutti. Categoria:Libri Categoria:Materiale non pubblicato in Italia